Seifer's Keyblade
by Shikamayuki
Summary: Oragnazation XIII is back! But Their Somebodies? And Seifer Gots a Keyblade now? Roxas Splited From Sora!Sora's Dumb'er And Riku's Smarter! Plz Read And Review!
1. The New Key Barrier

hello i love kingdom hearts and yea... I love seifer Loads and i wanted to do a fan fiction about him i'm kinda discuraged in wrighting stories wonder if people are gunna like it and reply. replying is the only thing that makes me right more... hope ya likez it.. oh and i don't care about my grammer or the bad righting job i did cuz i hate to edit my fan fictions.

disclaimer: i don't own kingdom hearts but i have the game :D

Chapter I

It was a normal day at twilight town till Seifer noticed some black creatures running around "Hey Who Are You?" Seifer said to the black creature and than it jumped at him he swong his struggle club at it and knocked it back, it kept attacking him that when he couldent kill it he though in his mind "_grrrr...how do i kill this thing! I wish i had some thing stronger...!_" and he felt some thing change in his hand and point to the heartsless "whats this?" seifer wondered. "ack! I'll Just Kill It!" seifer ran towards the heartless until he fell and went in to darkness.

It was like falling in to water but you can breathe and a bunch of alternated flash backs were happening.

After all the flashbacks he landed on some thing than all of a sudden birds flew up and uncovered a mural with a picture of sora and other people. "whoa..." seifer said that all of a sudden 3 weapons appered "_choose one of the weapons for it will prove you victorious" a voice said. "_who's that!" seifer said loudly looking around. seifer went to the wand first and the voice said "_this is the Wand, do you wanna learn and cast powerful spells?"_ seifer went to the sheld and the voice said again _" This Is The Sheld, Do You Want To Peotect Those Around You?" _Seifer went to the sword and felt power flow in to him just by looking at the sword "_ This Is The Sword, Is Power What You Desire?"_ Seifer Noded and Grabed The Sword and than it turned in to his keyblade. All of a sudden 4 heartless appered and the voice said _"Use The Keyblade to help you on your journy. Don't Be Afraid."_ Than the heartless started attacking. Seifer Attacked one heartless and killed it than attacked two more heartless "1 more to go" seifer said than the heartless stoped and the voice started to talk again _" Powerful Kerbader If You Wish To Get More Powerful" _A door appeared and the heartless dissapeared _" go through this door and fight the rest of the heartless...farewell Mighty Keyblader"_ A Chest Appearded and seifer nudged it with his keyblade and the chest opened. seifer saw 3 potions as if seifer knew what to do he drank one and felt less tired, He put the potions in his pocket and sent through the door. seifer fought lots of heartless and than after that stairs appeared and went up more heartless attacked he killed them and went up again and still more heartless after he killed them another heartless appeared "when is this going to end!" seifer said loudly than the heartless grew bigger and bigger and bigger untill it was half the size of the train station.

seifer attacked it and then the monster tried to attack with it's foot and made the whole mural floor shake and seifer droped his keyblade and then it magically re appeared in his hand. after 30 minutes of attacking he struck the final blow and killed the huge heartless than he felt him self getting 4 times stonger than he already was and a thought crossed his mind "_cure_" seifer thought "cure... heh" seifer said and then his keyblade made a white flash and than green sparkles surounded seifer and healed him.

He felt mentally tired after the saying the word cure he found a nother chest and nudged it and it opened and seifer saw 2 ethers potions and 3 normal potions he drank the ether and felt not mentally tired than a door appeared and he opened it and went through.

" Is Seifer Alright? ya know?" that voice sounded like rai " No. Clue" now that sounded like fuu seifer thought. "Hey! I This He Waking Up! Ya know!" rai said loudly only to get smacked by seifer. fuu gave one of he ultra rare giggle. "uhhh..." seifer said than grunted and sat up. "what happened?" seifer said " You Passed out when you were about to do the finishing blow to that black creature. ya know?" Rai said. Seifer look at fuu and than she noded. "I'm going to get some sleep! so you guy can leave" seifer said while rai and fuu noded their heads and left.

Seifer went back to sleep and later woke up to having to go use the washroom after he got back to his bed he noticed the time and it was 6:38 seifer though he might as well stay up so he headed to the washroom again and took a shower. "a keyblade seifer though" wonder about the stuff that happened in his dream if it was real or not. after seifer was finished using the shower he got out and dried him self. He went to his room and put on his usual clothe's the trench coat with no sleves, The belly Shirt, the baggy pants, and his hat.

"heheh...I'm so gangsta" seifer said looking at him self in his mirror and grabed his struggle bat and striked a pose when suddenly his weapon turned in to a Pistol with a blade attatched to it whoa he said and than he wondered what would happen is he pulled the trigger.

he went out side to the sand lot and then the thought of fire crossed his mind "Fire!" he said loudly and fire falls flew around him. "sweeet" he said and casted another fire spell mean while fuu and rai were watching from out of view they saw Seifer second spell than Rai blurted out "Coool! Ya Kn-" Fuu put her hand on rai's mouth and seifer noticed them "hey check this out!" he casted another fire spell. "Coool Seifer! Ya Know!" all of a sudden heartless attack the three seifer had so many heartless attacking him he couldent save fuu and rai. after he killed the lat one he saw fuu and rai fall and something pink and heart shaped flew in to the sky and disipeared than their bodies were replaced with a heartless and some other figure in a black coat.

he killed their heartless than grabed the two bodies and took them to his house seifer look at the bodies they looked just like fuu and rai but emotionless. fuu woke up first "mmm...who am I?...Where am I? What am I?" she noticed seifer and said "who are you?" she said. Seifer Grunted and said I'm Seifer rember? and your my follower. "seifer?who am I?" she asked. "your Fujin but every one calls you fuu" he said. "oh.." Than Rai Woke up and asked the same questions as seifer did.

Seifer Spen The Whole day telling them about them selfs and what they do and showing them where they lived.

When Seifer Tought fuu and rai to fight again, fuu's weapon changed in to a big book and than fuu had lots of words going through her head and than she said all the out and then lots of diffrent spells were casted. "whoa" seifer used a ether on fuu. Rai Weapon Changed in to a big Gauntlet that had Flames on it. Seifer again surprised than said "whoa sweet" than to kill the mood a guy with A mullot came in to the sand lot with some type of gutar and wearig a blach coat.

The dude with the gutar passed out on the ground and seifer gang carried him to Seifer's House. When The Guy Awoke he said Ow... where arm I? oh yea i got defeated by sora... "Sora!" Seifer said out loud. "who are you and how do you know that chicken wuss Sora!" seifer said out loud again. the dude looked at seifer and than looked down " I'm Demyx and I know Sora because I had The Orders To defeat him but i was killed so i don't know how i am still alive..." demyx said. Seifer Grabed Demyx by the hand and gave him a mad stair.

**This Is Demyx's Part of This Story Very Sora XD**

"_arg!" _demyx thought than look in to seifer's eyes. Demyx felt a feeling that made his nee's shake. "oh look he scared!" seifer said. Than Seifer Grabed the same shirt he has on now and the same pants and grabed demyx and pulled him in to the washroom. "change and ask questions later" seifer said than closed the door. "_whats this feeling and I real? Do I Have a Heart? why am i still alive?_ Questions filled his head Demyx striped and changed in to the clothes seifer gave him. after that his coat and black pants dispeared in to oblivion he left the wash room and went in to the room where he first woke up. seifer said not to bad but you could look better in a coat like mine. Seifer looked in his closet and found the coat that he used to use, the one that had sleves and his trade mark. demyx took it and wore it "thanks" he said.

He told every thing seifer wanted to know about him how he can jump through protals and that stuff.

**This Is Sora part now! Very Very Very Short!**

**Meanwhile**

hey Riku! sora said. Than Sora Ran to riku and challange him to the races they used to do when they used to play on the island. when they were about race sora fell over and grabed his heart Riku bent over and asked sora what worng than suddenly Roxas Appeared behind Sora.

**Roxa's Turn!**

"whoa!" he helped sora up and than asked what happened. "i dunno" sora said. Riku started talking "I think your Heart made another heart and than gave birth to Roxas's Own heart" riku said logicly. "cool.." Riku "slaped roxas" sora looked suprised "grrrrrrrr...do that again and you die!" roxas said and gave a mad stair to riku. "heh... so i was right, you do have a heart"riku said with a smirk. "you tested me?" roxas said with another andgry stair.

A portal appeared and than a certain red head poped out and passed out. The Red Head Woke up to see his long time friend shaking him "Axel! Axel! Axel! Axel!" Rocas kept shaking axel and kept saying his name till axel woke up. when axel did wake up roxas hug axel as hard as he could.

**Axel's Story Yaaaaay!**

"huh...?" axel woke up to being shoken and his name called out than he opened his eyes it was a bluur he saw yellow and that he randomly got huged. the person huging him said "axel i missed you so much i am a somebody now i can feel! are you a somebody too?" the person huging him said. he sounds just like..."Roxas!" he hugs roxas back. " how did I Get Here?" "I thought i put my whole being in to an attack to save sora..."axel said while being confused. "you did and than you just poped out of no where" sora said. "oh..." axel said.

How do ya like the chapter!

it took be 2 hours to right this so yea... do ya like it?

It's the longest I'v Every Wrote!

Seifer: be quiet!  
Demyx: Review Okay!  
Axel: If You Want To Read More Review! Got It Memorized?

Riku: No Flames Aloud!

Roxas: Sora Let Go Of Me!  
Sora: but i'm Your Mommy! And Your Fun To Huuug!  
Riku: Sora Your an Idiot! Your More Like a Brother not a mom...  
Sora: oh... But i still get to hug Roxas! kisses Roxas on the cheak  
Namine And Kairi: Twincest! fan girl scream


	2. The Guardians of Seifer

This is the second installment of my Seifer's keyblade! Srry for the wait cuz i had school exams and wrighter block ehehehe.. now on with it! Oh and i'm looking for People to pre-read the chapters be for i post it on cuz i wanna know what ya think give me your email in your review if ya want to pre read it i'm only gunna let at least 2- 5 people pre read so hurry and review if ya want to read the chapters quicker than the people on 2

**Chapter 1  
**

seifer woke up to the light shining on him while wondering if ever thing was a dream. "hmm... might as well pratcice fight at the sand lot.." seifer Said.

**King Mickeys Story!**

"You Majesty! Your Majesty!" Chip and Dale Said Running All The Was To The Throne Room. "what is it fellas?" Mickey Said. " an..another...key..blade master..." chip and dale said while catching their breaths. "where?" mickey said. " twilight.." chip said. "town.." dale said while finishing the sentance. "i don't wanna send donaly and goofy the already helped with sora's adventures. I know! I'll Send Yuffie And Aerith! I'll summon merland." Mickey summons merland and tells him that theirs a new key barrier in twilight town and yuffie and aerith are in charge of protecting Him or her.

After that merland poofed back to hollow baston. " I hope they find them..." king mickey said as he went back to him work.

**Hollow bastion story time!**

Merland poofed back. "Hey merlan! where'd you go?" Yuffie said in a hyper voice. " oh ho ho... i got good news. The King Gave you and Aerith the Mission of going along with the new key barrer thats is currently in twlight town.? Merland said. " Really? i'm not good at fight but i know good healing magic and good defence magic.." aerith said. "I think thats why the king chose you and yuffie as the procter of the new key blader. " well I'll go get my rare items and learning items cuz he'll probley wont know much stuff and won't be very powerful!" Yuffie said as she poofed to her room. " i'll go get my summoning charms and my weapons and some magic learning items. bye!" aerith said as she ran off to her room. after aerith and yuffie were ready they asked " hey how are we gunna get to twilight town? " oh here i for got to show you the gummy ship the king gave you guys to get around.." merland said as he went out side and made a gummy ship magicly apeare. " thanks! and later!" yuffie said as she enterd the gummie ship. "bye! and take care!" aerith said and she waked and than walked in to the gummy ship but she dident look where she was going and triped." ahh!" aerith said closing her eyes preparing for the pain to come but it never did. "you should watch your step next time okay aerith?" yuffie said with a big grin be for letting go of Aerith and going back in to the gummy ship and aerith soon followed but thins time watching where she steped. " himm okay.. this button says start gummy ship." yuffie said and pressing the button while the gummy ship took off in to space. "cool! okay now this screen says type in the location of your destanation... Destanation: Twilight Town." Yuffie said while pressing the enter button be for the ship head for the town. "hmm... Were Here!" Yufie Said Loudly. "alright lets go.." aerith said while walking out the gummy ship. " hey lefts go down this big fight of stairs maby the key barrier is down their!" Yuffie said already walking down the stairs

**Mean While And Seifer's Story.**

"Hmp! Whats Take Them So Long!" Seifer Said While he noticed hayner coming from tram common. "hey blodie!" seifer said. " what you'd say!" hayner said in a angry voice. "nothing! chicken wuss!" seifer said with a smirk. "grrr... Wanna Fight!" Heyner Said Grabing his struggle bat and telling olette and pence to in. " No matter how many their are of you. You won't Beat me!" seider said with calling his key blade out.

"hey look! i think we found our key barrier!" Yuffie said. " umm... shouldent we help HIM he is getting attacked you know..." aerith said while pointing to the fight. " your RIght i'll help while you cast cure on him!" yuffie said while quickley poofing in to help seifer. Yuffie Blocked the hit that was gunna hit seifer with her over sized Ninja Star. "hey were here to help!" Yuffie said. Yuffie was poofing in the place where hayner gang was and kept attcking and poofing same thing over. "Cure!" Aerith said healing Seifer. " thanks..." Seifer said before running off to to help attack. " i'll help too! " Aerith said while using 3 eathers to resotre her magic and than casting a blizzard, thunder, fire, reflect spell every now and than. " grrrr... i'll deafead you next time!" hayner said before he and his gang retreated.

After Aerith healed Yuffie and seifer said " how are you guys?". "well i'm yuffie and she's aerith. Were HereTo Help you on your journy to rid the world of evil! and your the learder! That Was The Order The King gaves up sence your Key Barrier!" Yuffie Said. " you mean this gun blade thing?" seifer said Holding it up. " yup!... Oh here almost for got! i brought all my rare learning items to help you grow stronger!" Yuffie Said as she handed him a fairly big bag. " frink all the potions and things to get stronger but you might feel pain in a hour or two cuz that means the potions are taking affect and making you stronger!" Yuffie said. " seifer started by drinking the Lvl Potion. "aghhh..." seifer said as he fell on the floor and the pain went away imeaditly and he felt a charage of strenth go though his body. " i feel stronger! but that really hurt..." seifer said as he got up to drink all th potions.

about a hour and a half seifer had finished drinking all the potions and reading the books that aeris gave him. " okay sence you learned sync blades ( i thik it's called that in kh2 where you use 2 keyblades) and took all th pain the potions gave you i sall give you this! Tada!" Yuffie said while handing over a key chain in the skape of ninja star. " what am i sasposed to do with this?" seifer said holding the keychain when suddenly the key chain glowed and turned in to another keyblade in his other hand. " wow.. it looks better than i whoight it would..." yuffie said while stairing at seifer's new keyblade. Seifer Keyblade was a really big ever sized Kunai and a mid size ninja star at the end of the key blade.

Okai i know it's short but I'll try my hardest to do at least over three thousand words or more next time kayy?


	3. My Note

Naruko: Soo... Can't Ya Guys Review so i can send the chapters to ya befor i post and you can than email me back and tell me how good the story is and some error's i did cuz that would be a really big help id you can do that...

Riku: just do it alright riku gives every one his sexy smile and a thumbs up

Naruto: i'm also puttin this story on hold for a bit mmmk? i think i'll do a lil Naruto and Kingdom Hearts Cross Over

Roxas: awww...

Axel: bummer...

Riku And Every One Eles: fine were outta here

Naruko: okay.. i guess i'm outta here too...


End file.
